Heartbreak Circle
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Naruto wanted to be with Ino. What happens when Naruto gets the ultimate slap in the face? ***IDR THE ORIGINAL SUMMARY FOR THIS, SORRY; R&R***


Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto has had enough. For weeks now, he has had signals thrown at him from Yamanka Ino, and he's returned a few signals back. Several teams recently went on a trip (including theirs) and these two were flirting a lot. Today was they day that he was going to tell Ino how he felt about her. He did not give a damn about the circumstances; he was simply going to do it. He had lunch in the Hangout place at Konoha U one day, hoping to spot Ino there. Sadly, she didn't come around so he left for class. However, he did see her talking with TenTen and Temari. Naruto could have talked to her then, but he chickened out. He told himself that he was going to tell her how he felt TODAY, and that was that.

Naruto woke at his usual hour, ate ramen for breakfast, and did a little workout. He was off to school after that. The day went by quickly. He got all of the assignments completed and so he went off to the cafeteria to get some grub. Naruto was pissed because there was no ramen on the menu. The only thing that came 'close' to that was Stromboli, which he despised. Nevertheless, he got that and ate it. A little while later after chillin with Lee, Gaara, and Menma in the lounge, he was off to the stadium for practice. Ino was on the girls track team, and Naruto was the star long-jumper for the guys. Practice went well, although it sucked to have had to do the warmup: 4 400m sprints, run the stairs thrice, and the medicine ball workouts. Today was an especially good practice because Naruto was brimming with confidence as he was doing the workout and long-jumping. The end of practice neared, and Coach Guy always had the girls and guys challenge someone to their event. Naruto and Kiba squared off in the long jump, and he smoked Don Garouga bad by 4 feet. Practice had finally ended and everyone put their hands in for the team cheer.

Everyone had left during this time, but a few people remained. Lee was adjusting his wristbands with his backpack slung over one of his shoulders and Temari was using her fan to cool herself down. Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke remained. Naruto went to go use the restroom, and when he was coming back, Ino was there. They looked at each other, and she started to gather her stuff. As she was walking away, Naruto yelled out her name. An exasperated Ino said "WHAT NARUTO? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Naruto knew he had to tell her right then. So he did. This is what he said to her:

"Hey Ino. That trip we went on was fun. I did not perform well in the missions that we had, but things happen for a reason. Besides those little missions, swimming was a blast! I mean I never swam so well. We both swam the same 50m breaststroke time, which was cool. Anyways, I'm going to stop beating around the bush and just tell you straight up what I wanted to say. For the past few weeks at track practice, I've noticed that you have been looking at me during the breaks. You sit near me and when you aren't able to that because I may be sitting somewhere else, you sit to the farthest side of the bench so you can get a clear view of me. That to me shows a sign of interest. Now I just would like to know….

Do you like me Ino?"

Ino was shocked. He thought Naruto was weird and stupid, but she did not expect him to notice the signals that she was dropping him. She had to come up with something fast. She said the following:

"Naruto, I like you."

Naruto's reply:

"Really Ino?! That is so great to hear. Usually no one likes me. All my life I have had girls lead me on left to right. When you gave me all of those signals, I knew that you liked me. I'm so happy to hear that you like me Ino, I really am."

Just then, TenTen comes out of nowhere and chimes in:

"Naruto, Ino was just kidding. The only reason that she looked your way was because you always wore short-ass shorts to practice. You thought by her looking at you, that showed signals of interest? PUHLEEEZE! Every time we sat down during the breaks, you always looked weird, whether it was from eating the ice out of your water, to pretending to stretch, to lord knows how many other dumb things you did. Naruto face reality, she does not like you, she never has and she never will. She will never date you, kiss you or sleep with you, you got that kid?"

Naruto's eyes were getting teary. This is what he had to say in response:

"Please do not confirm that as true, Ino. How can you lead me on in such a way. I will be the first to admit that I did act weird during the breaks. You know I am a shy guy, everyone knows that. I have trouble composing myself in social situations, and so putting my head down and pretending to stretch happens as a result. Ino, you are pretty and have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I really do like you. Please tell me, is what TenTen said true?"

"Yes Naruto, it was. I led you on."

By this time, tears wear flowing freely. Naruto thanked her gloomily for her honesty and left the track. Ino looked at TenTen with a frown and said this:

"Aww TenTen, he's so sad now! He's going to be depressed as hell for days."

"Ino, it was better now that you tell him then later."

" I know that, but still…." She purposely let her voice trail.

"Ino, don't tell me that you actually care about the guy?! I mean come on now girl, he's a loser. He has no friends, and he spends most of his time in the reading center. Sure I would agree that he has changed a little bit since last year, but he's still the same ol' dude with the kyuubi inside of him." TenTen forgot about the Kyuubi and how the seal has weakened so much over the years. She sensed that something bad was about to happen.

"Oh shoot Ino, the Kyuu…" TenTen and Ino saw Naruto re-appear at the center of the field, with tears streaming down his cheeks. His fist was clenched, and he looked so enraged.

"How can you do that do me, Ino?! For once, I actually thought that a girl liked me. I only go for beautiful girls, such as yourself. That is why I have been rejected so many times. But this, oh this takes the cake. I'm done with this damn life. Too much anger, sadness, and drama." Naruto then proceeded to punch his stomach…

Ino: "Naruto, don't do this. TenTen was just kidding. I do like you. I like you a lot. I want to be with you. Please do not do this." It was too late.

Naruto had punched his stomach in the spot where the seal closing the kyuubi was. He said to the Kyuubi:

"Do as you like with my body, demon fox. I want nothing more to do with this damn life. Break yourself free."

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

A/N= **For some reason, this story was deleted. From what I remember writing this way back when, I was feeling pretty down. I vented via- writing a fanfic, thus writing "Heartbreak Circle" in 45 minutes FLAT. **


End file.
